zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
Luke is Mechanobeast 3 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Luke was given Mechanobeast 3. Personality In the original series, Luke is a plucky little pea-green tank engine on the Skarloey Railway, brought to Sodor from a neighbouring land. For a long time, he hid in fear and deep shame in the tunnels and caverns of the Blue Mountain Quarry from a terrible, dark secret, only in the knowledge of the other narrow gauge engines, believing that he had caused a yellow engine to fall into the sea. Fortunately, he befriended and trusted Thomas, who investigated and realised the yellow engine was Victor and that the accident had not been Luke's fault, managing to clear his name. Luke is a gentle, sensitive soul and is bubbling with enthusiasm, keen to work as part of the team. Like many engines, there are times when he may want to run away and be left alone and he may not be quick to stick up for himself either, but when there is someone in need, Luke is passionate about showing how much he values his friends and will bravely heave into action without second thought. In Adventure Squad, Luke becomes more adventurous while retaining his past persona, and his hippo DNA left him territorial, but mud loving. Appearance Engine Luke is based on the Kerr Stuart 0-4-0ST Wren Class No. 4256 "Peter Pan", built in 1922. "Peter Pan" has been preserved and is based at the Leighton Buzzard Light Railway. Luke has an added closed cab and buffers, and has been regauged from 2ft to 2ft 3in. Luke is painted pea green with white lining and black wheels. His name is painted in white on either side of his saddle tank, and he has brass and black number plates on both sides of his cab. Luke wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is green. Adventure Squad has Luke's green in a brighter shade, extending to his wheels, while some of his lining is various shades of green, keeping his past white lining doing so. He now lacks a number plate, with a white-bordered green number 3 painted on his cab instead. Mech Mechanobeast 3 is a green hovercraft with a hippopotamus beast form. Mechanobeast 3.png|Mechanobeast 3 Mechanobeast 3 beast.png|Mechanobeast 3 (beast mode) Behind the scenes Luke was voiced by Michael Legge. Notes *He is the only Skarloey Railway engine to be part of Adventure Squad. Category:Steam Team